The Forbidden Pain
by fan of this fic
Summary: When Bakura's soul has been disappeared into the dephs everything's starting to look normal again. But what will happen if he comes by his sences and has his heart full of rage... For real Bakura fans! Bakura is seaking for revenge,what means he will torture Yugi and his friends. The story has 2 different endings. A Dark one where Bakura wins M and a happy end for everyone. T
1. Forever During Thoughts

Yugioh Story.

**The Forbidden Pain.**

Chapter 1.

**Forever During Thoughts.**

It has been 4 months since Atem had left this world and all the millennium items were buried under the ground. Everybody seemed so happy and every day was normal again. Of course every single day of their lives they felt like they were missing someone. Some people could recover quickly, others had still problems understanding their self.

It was the last day of school. The Summer holiday was about to start.

**Yugi's point of view. (POV)**

_How long have I been staring into the emptiness? I can't even remember. I can hardly concentrate on my work. I look to the left and see Tristan. He's playing with his pen. I smile_. _It looks like I'm not the only one who can't hold the attention. 15 Minutes to go… The time seems to go slower and slower… I_ _look out of the window. The sun shines._ _The first thing I'm going to do when schools out is party with my friends. *Sigh* 14 Minutes to go…_

**Ryou's POV**

_Math…Well most of the time I can take it. Although I know that my mind mostly goes to another road…Wondering why this month's have been so weird. He's away.. You know that Ryou… I don't believe it. He has to be out here somewhere… I just know it… Ooh stop it! Why am I trying to scare myself so much. It's such a weird experience. The darkness that surrounded me is now buried into the deephs of this world. If I knew something about his past… Mmh… Yugi and his friends never ever mentioned it. I have the right to know! Maybe that will explain why my Yami acted so strange…._

**Tea's POV**

_Soon the holiday's going to start. But what am I going to do? I'm almost sure my friends want to go out or something. I think I'm going to spend a week on my own. Take a week to think about live. Think about Atem. We have spend so much time with him. Why did he had to leave. I know this is the best but I miss him…_

_**MEANWHILE IN A PLACE NO LIGHT HAS BEEN SEEN:**_

**Bakura's POV**

…_Ow…My head…Why do I have this major headache? …. Where am I? I narrowed my eyes but only saw black. This can't be the Shadow Realm… This place has a different atmosphere. I looked up, left, right and when I looked down I saw something. It was bright and felt familiar. It was gold and… WAIT… Millennium Ring? CAN IT BE? I looked again. Yep. That's my dear ring. That's for sure. I smirked. Well if that's so… This has to be the real world. But why is it so dark in here. I started to remember. I must be underground next to all the other Millennium items. That stupid Pharaoh and his host… They are going to pay for that. MARK MY WORDS… I laughed. Look out Yugi… Your master may be save but you and your friends are going to suffer! HAHAHAHAHAH!_

* * *

**_Sorry guys for the small begin but I thought it was good to do this as an Introduction..._**

**_Don't really know if I'm going to ship some people so you just have to wait and see._**

**_And for Yami Bakura. He might be a little confusion... He has awaken as a flying spirit. He floats above his Millenium item and also can so inside his ring and fly around in my story. _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW. It would make me very happy._**

**_And please be nice. Its my first attempt._**


	2. Silence and Madness

The** forbidden Pain.**

Chapter 2

**Silence and Madness.**

**Yugi's POV**

_FINALLY, schools out. I run to my friends. I'm happy because they are all smiling. But something's wrong. I can feel it. "_Hey Yug, what are we going to do"? "Well Joey, we can do whatever we want." Isn't that amazing"? Then I hear another voice. "Guys…" I turn around until my eyes met Tea. "O hi Tea!" "Are you coming with us"? "I think we are going to that ice cream shop in the town."

"That would be nice, but I need some time alone." "A week will do…" I was a little shocked. "Alone? Why?" "I need time to think Yugi…" "Every time I look at you I also see our other friend." "I understand, take your time" I said with a slight disappointment in my voice_. I hear my friends saying "Good luck!" and the next thing I know she's away. Why did you go on your own? We are here for you…_

**Ryou's POV**

_Poor Tea, she has a lot of her mind. A week spending alone, thinking about live… Mmh.. Mayby that's a good idea… I look at my friends who are smiling. I also see a worried one. I don't want to upset Yugi more than he already is. It's better to be surrounded with friends for now. I was always alone. It's better for me to spend my holiday with them. _

I cough one time to remove the silence. _It's really uncomfortable…. "_Hey Guys, let's go to the ice cream shop". I hear Yugi talking. "Ok, That would be nice." Then I hear someone stuttering. "G-guys.. I love to join u to, but I forgot my money." _I laughed into myself. Oh, Joey, That's not so smart of you, isn't it?_

**Yugi's POV**

"Hey Joey!" "You can borrow some money from me" I said while looking into his direction. "Hey thanks Yug!" "No problem at all." I smile again. _ Joey can be clumsy but he's always nice. _ "Tristan, are you going too?" "Yeah man, always." _Hehe, Now he's optimistic. "_Yug?" "Tell me Joey, what can I do for you?" "Can my sis join too?" "Serenity"? "Why not?" "Everybody can live with that, can you?" I turn to my friends and everybody gives me a nod.

But I see a small confusion in Ryou's eyes_. Yeah of course, he never met joey's sister because of Bakura… He and Serenity were together on the blimp but Bakura was in control all the time so Ryou can't remember a thing… Well I don't have to worry… Ryou is one of the nicest guys I met. OOH wait, Those two did met each other by the place where Atem went to the Afterlife. Unlucky for Ryou, Serenity don't really trust him._

**Bakura's POV**

_Mmh….Let me think… How am I supposed to get out of this mess… First I have to remember, were exactly am I… The temple of the Pharaoh of course! How can I be such a idiot… So it's Egypt. In that case… _

_I'm almost certain we have some people here who would get a good price for selling me on the market. AGAIN. How could this even happen? I curse and shake my head. I have better things to worry about. Let's go to the market. That sound a lot easier for some people than for me. I'm kinda stuck here… I narrowed my eyes again. This time to find a way out of here. There have to be an opening. Come on…_

_Suddenly I see a tiny light. It has the same size am my millennium ring. What the? How did that happen? _I fly to the opening on my way up_. It has to be magic. Did Marik did this? No, never. He's a *good boy* remember. Tsk, that betrayer. And what about his darker side? I laughed. We are not the best friends, are we? Then who did it? Who made that hole? OOH SHUT UP BAKURA! Your free now, nothing else matters… _My ring and I flied outside over the sand of this mighty land_. I never have enough power to fly all the way to Japan. I have to find a city nearby where those mortals can sell me to a stupid Japanese Tourist. _Heheh..I grinned.

**Ryou's POV**

"Yugi?" "Which flavor do you want?" "They have so much..." Before Yugi could anser Tristan said: "Chocolate!" "no doubt!"

I laughed. "Well, I take banana!" Joey said. "Okay then." "I take Mango and how about you Yugi?" "Strawberry please". "You know what?" I pay for you all he said. I was suprised. H_e is always so friendly. "_Wow Yugi, Thats really nice of you!" He paid and came back with five icecreams. "This one's for Serenity but she's a little late." _heh.. What a shame. I really don't mind. I don't even now how I can act in front of her..._

Suddenly I heard a girly voice. _ No way... _ "Hey guys!" Sorry that you had to wait. "Don't worry!" Yugi said. "Here's your ice cream." "It has a cookie flavor." "Thanks Yugi." It's nice to see everyone here. Also... She stopped with talking... Bakura.

Hi... _I didn't know how to start. After all my yami caused some real trouble I would never forget. I heard Joey talking; _"don't worry sis." "This here is the nice one." "He is our good friend who had a evil spirit inside of the ring he held on his neck." "The evil sprit went away during the leave of Atem." Oh yeah.. I forgot about that... Well , Sorry Ryou Bakura. I smiled but was still was not sure she trusted me. _Im just lucky having Joey as one of my friends. That's making it a lot easier for me. _

_"_How about a walk in the park?" "I think everyone will like that." "That's a good idea Ryou!" Tristan looked cheerfull as he said it. While walking in the park I heard Joey sister talking; "Joey?" "Where's Tea?" "I thought she would be here." "Yeah sis, I thought that to but she went on her own." Don't know were she went to. I hear Yugi sighing. _Heh. I know Yugi, you like Tea. That's for sure. How could it be otherwise. you are the best friends. But since Tea's away. Yugi has been a little bit depressing. When Tea comes back, I might go and talk to her..._

* * *

_**-Updated- Added Ryou's POV**_

_**I wanted to update this as soon as possible because of the lovely reviews.**_

_**The next update will take much longer. Because I can't update every day. :P**_

_**Thanks! To zerosmelody5 and GinnNekoChanAngel. **_

_**Zeromelody5: Special for you the fastest update I can give you. Your review is really nice.**_

_**GinnNekoChanAngel: I'm still not sure to ship anyone. Maybe something with Yugi and Tea. But I think they are just good friends. I'm glad you liked it. :)**_

_**In the next chapter, Bakura's going to be a bit bloodthirsty. Do I have to change the rank of K + to T? Can someone help me with that tiny problem?**_

_**Please Review nice everyone.**_


	3. Don't Dare To Say A Word

**The Forbidden Pain**

Chapter 3

**Don't Dare To Say A Word.**

**Bakura's POV**

_Sand, sand and sand… Well, what did I expect for Egypt. At least this is better than the Shadow Realm. Although this place reminds me a little too much like home. I float over the sands of Egypt. It looks like I'm going to stay here forever. In the far distance I finally see a city. Phew... Now to be not too suspicious, I have to hide my ring into the sand with only the top of my ring pointing out. I just have to wait for the first salesmen I see... Luckily for me it's night. The most people sleep. Only the salesmen for the black market are outside. Trying to sell some illegal stuff. Let me see… That guy over there will do well. _"You!" I said with my deepest voice I had._ "_You want to be very rich!" "The only thing you have to do is look down." The male first looked around but didn't see anyone.

"What are you doing? " I sighed. "Do you have sand in your ears or something?" "I said look DOWN…" The salesmen, a little scared looked down. "Now do you see that piece of jewelry?" "Try to sell that to a Japanese Tourist and you will be rich in no time." "Why a Japanese fellow?" He said. " If I want to sell something I always sell to the people with the highest bit." I couldn't believe my ears.

"WHAT?" "Do you know that you getting me on my nerves?" "I don't really care weird voice…" "Don't know who you are, but you're the one that's getting me on my nerves." I felt the anger inside me boiling. " I'm an old spirit living in this ring and you have to watch your words…" "Your very lucky I'm giving you one last chance!"

"Aah… I'm really scared right now!" the person in front of me said. "Help mom, this piece of jewelry is trying to kill me." He said being very sarcastic. I couldn't help it. I pushed the points of my millennium ring trough his throat causing him to spit out some blood. After that the sky transformed in a purple fog. I send him to the Shadow Realm. Afterwards It seemed as if nothing had happened. The sky was again a black sky with bright stars. _I grinned. That's your own fault. That's for not treating me with respect, fool! But now I have to find another weakling. This doesn't work. I have to find something better. Maybe if I stay a while in this place, I can discover something useful. _

_**Yugi's POV **_

_I didn't know that walking in the park would be so nice… We all enjoyed our ice creams while we were walking over a road made of stone. We stopped by those cute little benches. "_Hey, what should we do tomorrow?" I said. "We could go to the beach, a museum or maybe to the zoo." "I'd love to go take a look at the zoo." "Me too sis", Joey said. "Well I think we all agree on this." "I'm glad to hear Ryou." "So tomorrow around nine o'clock?" "Is that a good time to meet each other at the zoo?" "Alright that's a good idea." My friends said. Suddenly It started to rain. "Oh, no…" "I don't want to get wet." "Don't worry Serenity!" "We can go to our game shop." "That's the closest spot we can get."

"Alright lets go." "Run as hard as you can." Tristan went away first, then the rest of my friends and I followed. _That's really weird. I didn't expect rain in the Summer… I hope we have better weather tomorrow. _I opened the door of the game shop. "Quick guys!" "Get in before we get soaked." We hung our coats to dry and I made some tea ready. We all sat round the table.

Then grandpa came in to see how we were. "Hello, everyone." "Did you enjoy your last day of school?" Yeah, we REALLY enjoyed school! Joey said. Being sarcastic of course. I facepalmed. "Well we did enjoy our ice creams more!" Serenity said. "What are we going to do now?" "It is still early in the noon but outside is nothing to do." "Really, Serenity I don't know." "I know something we can do!" "We can all go to the cinema!" "What a splendid idea Tristan!" Ryou looked very happy. "Let's pick a umbrella and go to see a good movie." "Hey, wait for me, My cup of tea still not empty." I laughed. "Okay, lets go after Ryou finished his tea."

We ran outside with our umbrella's tighten in our hands. I asked "Which kind of movie you guys want to see?" "An Adventure, a Romance or maybe something else." Lets go for a Horror movie! Joey said. Before Serenity and Ryou could protest Tristan said "I get some drinks and nachos!" I heard them both sighing.

_They know that those two are crazy about movies and once they have chosen something that they never change their minds. We now them longer than today._

* * *

**_YEAH, new chapter! Your lucky that I have a quiet day today so I could make another chapter. Hope you like it! Next will take a while._**

**_The solution for Yami Bakura was quickly found. I just sent that guy to the Shadow Realm. Hehe.. And for the T lovers, use your imagination to change the Shadow Realm. ;)_**

**_Special thanks to my nice reviewers!_**

**_James Birdsong: I'm so happy you liked it. So here's my third chapter._**

**_DemetriaNecrophades: Tnx for the kind review. Well I think that I just make them really friendly to each other. I will see. But for now there will be no shippings. I haven't got shipping inspration. I really think Bakura will enjoy it. I hope you will enjoy this chapter to. :)_**

**_Please review, I love the kind ones. :)_**


	4. A Nice Visit?

**The Forbidden Pain**

Chapter 4

**A Nice Visit?**

**Ryou POV**

_I don't know what to think. What a weird movie's this. First some strange guy talked to a girl. He asked if she wanted to go to a party. During the party a several people have been missing and found later in the swimming pool. The swimming pool is covered in red. _

_Serenity doesn't like this either. Its written all over her face. I'm sure my yami would liked this__. __I__'d rather __he __watched __horror movies __than he __annoyed people. But I don't have to worry about him anymore, do I? But I still do…_

"Do you want some Nachos, Ryou?" "Huh?" "Did you say something Yugi?" He smiled. "Well, I wanted to ask if you want some of these." "Ooh, thanks." "Just between us..." I whispered. "Do you really like this stuff?" "Not really," he said "but sometimes you just have to do that for some of your friends." I grinned. _That's true. Joey and Tristan really enjoy it._

"Brother?" "Yes Sis what's the matter?" "I don't really like this movie." "Then crawl a bit closer to me." "I'll protect you for that scary zombie men." Joey smiled for ear to ear. _ He tries to be the hero again. O dear…_

**Yugi's POV**

_The movie has finished. It was not that bad but... Not my favorite I think. Well I think I'm heading home._ "It was really nice to be with you guys but I'm tired." "I think I'm going home." "Okay Yugi, till tomorrow!" Ryou yawed too. "Good idea, I go too." "Bye guys!"

"Bye Ryou" Tristan said. "Hey Joey? "Can I sleep with you and Serenity tonight?" "Of course you can!" "Just come with us."

_I headed home. I'm the luckiest person in the world. I can't wish for better friends. This Summer will be so cool. _

**Ryou's POV**

I dropped myself on bed. _I'm so tired that I didn't change my clothes_. I closed my eyes.

_I walked into a big room. There was nothing special about it. Only the three enormous monsters that were blocking my way. Wait, those monsters looked like Yugi's god cards. The giant red one began to speak. _

**Ryou, we wanted to warn you. I , Obelisk and Ra opened the portal for your Yami. ** _WHAT? What's that for? _ "Why did you do that?" I said while crossing my arms. Obelisk opened his mouth. **Well, because you wanted to know you Yami's past. "**You could just tell me!" "That's a lot easier!"

The big bird like god spoke. **It's better for you to see it yourself. Your Yami's heading to Japan. He tries to put all of the souls of your friends in glass orbs. Every time he does that, you can see a little more of his past. **_ Great, that would make me VERY happy... _ I don't want to get my friends involved in this! **Don't worry. You have the power to stop him. Only you can do that when you and Yugi are the only ones left. **

_ Me? You have to be kidding right? He's the strongest person I ever saw. "_That's nice of you to say Obelisk but how?" **You will find out when the time's right. But don't tell this to your friends. ** "Why not"? **Its better that they don't know this.** _ If you want that I guess I've got no other choise._

**MEANWHILE AT THE EGYPTIAN STREETS:**

**Bakura's POV**

_It's getting light. I float to a roof to get out of sight. The first people trying to get some good stuff for the market for the other ones wake up. Nothing special. Too bad. A look at the people and really NOTHING happens... _

_I wait a long time till a familiar trio gets my attention. A woman, a big man and a gold haired boy. Marik. What's that fool doing here? Okay, I know they live here but still! Why do they carry so much with them? Are they going somewhere? Lets follow them. But I stay at the roofs otherwise they see me. I can't have that. For now..._

**Marik's POV**

"Sister?" "Can you PLEASE tell me where we going to?" "I want to know it so very badly and you know that."

"Well, since it's like the tenth time you asked..." "I will tell you." "We are going to Japan to visit you good friends." "That's so nice!" "Thank you guys!" _ It would be nice to see them again. We have a lot to talk about. I wonder how they are. _

**Bakura's POV**

_I'm lucky. If they really go to Japan, I guess they don't mind if I join them. Hehehehe... First I have to confuse Marik a little. I shouted to him. _"Motorcycles, very special ones for a very low price!"

"Motorcycles?" "I have to see that." Marik runned to the market and searched were that voice could came for. He dropped his bag._ Now's my chance! I flied as fast as I could inside of Marik's bag. Not very confortable, but this is better than that stupid salesmen._

"Marik come here!" "We have to go to the airport!" "Okay Odion!" Marik picked his bag up and ran to this family. _I grinned. Now this is getting better and better. I'll be in Japan in no time._

* * *

**_Another Chapter? This is getting weird. But next chapter will certainly take a while. I have a LOT of homework now. Hehehehe... Don't expect a new chapter soon._**

**_Thanks to the awesome Reviewers!_**

**_GinnNekoChanAngel:Tried to do add some space , as you suggested. Tnx for the review!_**

**_DemetriaNecrophades: Love you review, you made my day. Bakura's my favorite character too. :) He's so awesome and I love the fan art about him. _**

**_Please review! I love to hear if you like it!_**

**_Please be nice, but i think that I don't have to worry about it because your all very sweet. ) _**


	5. Trouble At The Airport

**The Forbidden Pain**

Chapter 5

**Trouble At The Airport.**

**Marik POV**

_We walked into a huge building. There was a young lady in the door opening. She began to speak. _

"Ahlan wa Sahlan!" she said. (It means welcome.) Do you have a reservation? My sister said; "Well we wanted to go to Japan." "We reserved for a first class trip under the name Ishtar."

_Seriously first class? She must be kidding right? What a nice surprise. _The young lady typed our family name into the computer. "Yes here I have it." "Your plane leaves over 2 hours." "You will go with our plane called EgyptAir." "You have plenty enough time to check out were your plane is and you can also check our lovely shops." She smiled. "Please enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you very much! I said. "Sister, brother can we go and buy some food?" "I'm starving." Odion grinned. "well, it's your own fault." "You didn't had breakfast this morning." I muttered. "That's because I was so excited." "I couldn't think about food." "I know that isn't smart of me." "But can we please go to food store?" "I bet your hungry too!"

Ishizu spoke. "Very, well then." We walked a long time till we saw a shop. "What about that store over there?" she said. We walked inside.

A man talked to us. "Hello my dear customers, is there something you like?" "Yes, I would like some kabab." "And for my brother and sister two plates with rice and beans." "Okay, here you are. " the man said. "Enjoy your meal!"

**Bakura's POV**

_Yeah Marik, enjoy your meal. It can be one of your last ones…. Still one hour to go. They don't even know I'm here. Those fools! But I'm not sure how long I can be unseen because that stupid black haired woman's really protective about Marik. Oh well, I just wait and see._

_After a while they finished their meals. They stood up and paid their meals. They walked until they saw a plane named EgyptAir. That's the one. Suddenly I saw a machine. It's one of those were people check their luggage. ? No way! That means that they can see me on the scan! I'm NOT happy with that. I cursed. _

**Marik's POV**

"Hello dear travelers. Can we please see what's inside your bags?" "Of course nice lady." Odion said. "Here you go." "It looks normal." "You can go." Ishizu was next. "This is my luggage." "Nice stuff" the lady whispered. "Okay, you may pass!"

I'm now. Here's my bag. Let me scan it for you. You have some clothes and what's this? _My eyes went wide._ _THE MILLENIUM RING? What's that doing here? _ "That is a nice piece of jewelry you have." "But you have to be VERY careful with it." "We are not responsible if it gets away." I G-get it…. Than-k you. I walked as fast as I could to my family. _HOW did the ring get here? It was banished into the depths. How did it get in my bag? Is Bakura still in there? How is he? Is he angry? I bet he is… I laughed nervously. _

_I can't do anything till I'm in our hotel room. Guess I have to wait. I stared at my bag. Maybe it's a good idea to throw him out of the window. Nah, the staff will never allow that. If I do that, I'll look like a total idiot. You think he go away if I burn him? Will it help if I throw him in corrosive poison? Or maybe if I cut him in half with a chainsaw? I don't think I'm strong enough to stop him actually. I'm going to tell my sister and brother. They can help me with this problem._

"Odion, Ishizu I have to tell you something but you have to be quiet." I whispered. "Go on, you can tell us everything." "When the staff scanned my bag." "They saw something strange." It was the millennium ring. My sisters mouth went wide. What did you say?

Odion held his hand over her month. "Ssh!" "If we are going to do very exaggerated people may start to panic." "We can't do everything now." "Our bags are in the back of the plane and we are not allowed to come there." "We have to wait till we in our hotel rooms.

_I guess so._ "I understand Odion." How many hours will it take to get to Japan? "7 hours" Ishizu said. _ Seven hours of torturing my mind with a hundred questions. GREAT…. This is going to be VERY nice. Thank you Bakura! I sighed..._

* * *

**_Since you wanted that I uploaded so very badly. :) Here it is. :P But its REALLY the last time that I can upload quickly. ( I think xD)_**

**_100% thanks to all of my readers!_**

**_DemetriaNecrophades: Love you! For all of the readers who want to know: If I release Yami Marik... I don't think that would be a good thing. So I don't. I dont know were to put him in my story. xD Don't worry about Ryou. He saves himself. Hopefully..._**

**_GinnNekoChanAngel: New Chapter. Hope you like like it. ) You don't have to wait after all. ;)_**

**_zerosmelody5: Thanks for the compliment. I really appreciate it! _**

**_Please Review. Love it, especially the kind ones. _**


	6. Uncared And Free

**The Forbidden Pain.**

Chapter 6

**Uncared And Free.**

**Marik's POV.**

_The plane's landing. I feel my hands shaking. Where do I have to worry about? I asked myself. If he's really there and not having his own body… What could he possibly do? I don't know… Maybe he finds a way. We walked out of the airport and picked our bags at the way out. _"Sis-ter…" "Where do we stay?" "Just follow us" she answered. "O-okay." I walked nervously. My sister looked at me.

"Marik?" "Yes my dear sister." "You don't have to worry, okay." 'Everything will be alright." She whispered. She was afraid Bakura might hear them talking. I muttered. _Easy for you to say… __You're not taking a bag with you with a __murderous killer inside it. _ We arrived at the hotel.

Konichiwa! Can I take your bags to your room? _Hehehe… I wonder how long she stays alive if I do that. _ I laughed. "No thank you." "We will take them upstairs." "The only thing you have to do is tell us where our rooms are." The staff member typed our name into the computer and told us that we could stay at room 54. "Thank you very much!" Ishizu said.

We walked till we saw our room. We walked in and closed the door. "First we have to find a safe where we can dump this ring." I whispered to my brother. I opened my bag. "" Bakura?" "Are you in there?" "Say something." I waited. _ WHY doesn't he said anything? Is he not alive anymore? Is he sleeping or something? Is he waiting so he can freak me out? "_Bakura, if you don't say anything I put you in a box and send you back to Egypt."

Suddenly he began to speak. "Heh, If you do that… I can assure you Marik… I will find you and then kill you in your sleep..." I shocked a little._ I have to be more careful with my words. Bakura would do that if he had the chance. I just know that._

"Okay-y nice…" "What are you doing here anyway?" "Why did you come with us?" "If you don't answer me we will put you in a vault."

"Hahahaha, NOW in scared." "Bakura!" "Please try not to be funny and tell me." He growled. "I came here Marik so I can have revenge." "Is that so hard to make that out yourself?" He laughed again.

"Please Bakura, you have to stop this madness!" Ishizu said. "And what makes you think I will listen to you?" "Your just a ex-wearer of the millennium necklace and you have no use to me anymore." Ishizu spoke: "Yes Bakura, I'm aware of that but you can still listen to me, can you?" "I only listen because your such good entertainers."

I went a little mad. "Bakura, This isn't a game although it seems like you don't get that." "Let me try to explain." You're not allowed to play with people's minds." Bakura grinned. "I'm aware of that fool It's just so much fun."

"Okay that does it Bakura!" "If you don't want to listen we put you in a safe! " He began to float in the room. "First you have to catch me!" "Good luck with that!" "Odion, Ishizu close all of the windows before he can escape!"

I jumped in the air. _Bakura's quick. How did he managed to fly in the air? I think that is the way he went in my bag. _Bakura saw me thinking. "So you finally know, good job Marik. He laughed like a maniac. "Come here you idiot!" "Odion, Ishizu help me!" Odion picked a blanket of our beds and threw it over the ring. I heard Bakura cursing. "Quick, put him in a safe before he can escape!"

I sighed. _Phew, we're save. But for how long? Can he manage to break out? Maybe it's a good idea to visit Ryou to tell him about the spirit of the millennium ring. _ "Sister, I go and find Bakura's host." "He have to know Bakura's here." "Yes Marik, what a lovely idea!" "We will look over the ring." "Don't worry about us." "Thank you sister." I ran outside the hotel. _Let's go to Ryou's home. The words of Ishizu were kept in my head. "Don't worry about us. " I can understand that sister but I still do… __Finally I saw Ryou's home. I knocked. Nobody answered. HEY RYOU, ARE YOU IN THERE. Still no answer. There was a note on the doormat. __**If you need me, I'm with some friends at the zoo. **_

_GREAT…. That's exactly what we needed… I ran to the Zoo. A seller began to speak. _" HEY MAN, What are you doing!" "You have to pay for this you know." "You just can't go without a ticket." "But I have to see a friend!" "That's a low rated lie." "That one I've heard a thousand times." A thousand times? I grinned. Do you really have so much costumers?

"You, brat!" "Do you want to buy a ticket or not?" "I don't want it but I guess there's no other way. "Here is some money." "Now PLEASE let me in." Okay, okay but don't scare the animals with your stupid jokes.

I ran inside to look. I saw giraffes, penguins, tigers. In the far away distance I saw a white haired guy. "RYOU!" I screamed. The boy looked up. "HEY MARIK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"COME OVER HERE RYOU AND I WILL TELL YOU!" Ryou smiled and came closer. "How are you Marik?"

I'm okay but I don't know for how long..." he whispered. Why are you whispering Marik? "You have to go with us." Okay, that will be fun. Ryou said. But I have to say to my friends I'm leaving._ So much fun… Yeah of course. Bakura's SO nice. _

"Okay, do that quick but don't tell them about me" I said. "I understand, otherwise it's no surprise anymore." I smiled. He came back soon. "It's okay, so let's go."

* * *

_**Man, ANOTHER CHAPTER? You guys just asked about it so I couldn't resist. LAST time for a new chapter so soon. ( again I'm not sure xD) **_

_**Its only Marik's point of view this time. I just enjoy to see Marik so shocked. ) Next time Bakura will also has his time. (Not only 1 person I think but okay, you just have to wait and see.)**_

_**Love the Readers/Reviewers.**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**The Bride of constant Vigil: Yeah I was kinda shocked to that the ring went so easily trough the check. I mean it has points at the and coated with blood. ( The salesmen remember ;) ) Tnx for the nice review!**_

_**DemetriaNecrophades: The paper bag of EVIL! ^^ Marik totally freaks out by Bakura. xD Certainly no thiefshipping in this story. HAHAHAHA. love your funny reviews!**_

_**GinnNekoChanAngel: I-I just couldn't resist it. Your to S-strong... :P Here's the new chapter. Hope you like this one also. :) **_

_**Please review kind. I really appriciate it!**_


	7. Sirious And Curious

The Forbidden Pain

Chapter 7

Serious And Curious

**Marik's POV**

We walked until we were at the Hotel where I stayed. "Here it is Ryou." "It looks great Marik!" "You sure have a lot of money to stay here do you?" "I don't know how Ishizu an Odion did get so much money but I don't really mind." _At the moment I've got bigger things to think about._

We walked upstairs and I stopped for the door. "Ryou, before we go inside I have to warn you for something..."

_I shocked. He smiled and looked sad at the same time. It was just like he already knew what was going to happen and he wanted to apologize._ "Ryou?" "Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

He sighed. "Yes Marik, Look I had a odd dream and It looks like hell just have gone real."

_Poor Ryou, I feel really bad for him, I know how Bakura can be and he is not the most friendly one in the world. _"Should we go inside?" "Are you ready?"

Ryou smiled, I only go because I know that you would support me in these times."

I opened the door and saw Odion sitting in front of the vault, It was just like he didn't take his eyes of it for a second. Ishizu sat on the bed looking to the grond. "Odion?" "Yes Marik?" "When I say go, you open the safe and I grab the Ring."

**Ryou's POV**

"Marik?" "You're sure you want to do this?" I looked thoughtful in his direction. "Yes, Let's GO!"

The safe door went open and I was almost blinded with a strong light coming from the ring.

Marik grabbed the millennium ring by the upper part. _ Looks like he had no trouble seeing the ring at all. No wonder with the sun from Egypt. _

The sharp points of the ring were coated with blood and pointed at Marik's direction. _It was sure smart of Marik to held the ring at the upper part. If he had grabbed the lower part, I'm almost certain my Yami would have pierced the parts through Marik's hand._

**Bakura's POV**

"MARIK, You've got some explanation to do!" "I don't like this and you know that!"

"Well Bakura, I don't like it to see you and you still came to me." "So here is your punishment."

I was flushed with anger. _If Marik could see me he probably swallowed his words. I wanted said something about it but when I saw my host I flinched a bit. _

"Marik, You are much sweeter than I thought." "You returned my host to me." Now I don't have to track him anymore. I am well on schedule!

Marik grinned. "Oh Bakura you're not going anywhere with Ryou." "I can assure that."

I smirked. _He can't see that but I don't care. I just love doing that. _ "What makes you so sure then Marik?"

"Maybe because I have a body and you don't?" _ Well, Marik how about your friend? Idiot!_

"I can have a body sooner than you think Marik!" "Just be a nice boy and let me go so I can take my host." "If you do that, I will let you live." _ For now._

"Never Bakura, and there is not a thing you can do about it!" "O, yes I can!"

_I pulled as much as I could, Twisted and turned but Marik's grab was really tight. After a while, Marik came unaware of his actions. I pushed one of my points of the ring trough his arm. He let me go and grabbed his arm while he cursed. I floated and tried to reach my host. Odion tried to catch me but hey, I'm just too quick for that old man. This time you don't get me, hehehe._

_The chain glided over the neck of my host. I heard his last scream before I took over. I felt a chemical reaction when it happens. It felt so good to walk, jump and do everything a human being can do. I grinned and looked to Marik. He had a despised look on his face. PERFECT!_

Aren't you happy for me Marik? "Of course not!" "Bakura! " "Don't dare to do anything stupid!" I was almost choking from laughter. "Yeah, right." "If you excuse me, I'm going to find Yugi." "If you want to hold me back... Don't even think about it." "When I discover that you are earlier then me on my destination… Heh, you probably don't want to think about that, do you?

With those words I left the room, letting Marik , Odion and Ishizu behind with worried face.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry for letting you wait. I was really busy and I didn't have time. First I uploaded so many chapters but well, after that I let you wait so long... again, Sorry :P**_

_**Bakura's evil mission fully in progress. xD**_

_**Thanks for the readers and reviewers.**_

_**DemetriaNecrophades: Marik is a nice character and I really like writing these chapters. :) Hope u like this one. I love your reviews.**_

_**GinnNekoChanAngel: I love to give Bakura this role. Marik reactions are great. :P ( Ginn knows this already but for the readers, Ryou first hates Bakura but he gets respect for him.) You are really nice. ;)**_

_**Review please! You would make me really happy if you write something nice to me. :)**_


	8. Aren't I Sweet?

The Forbidden Pain

Chapter 8

Aren't I Sweet?

**Bakura's POV.**

_Before my game can begin... I've got to go to a store. Buy some elements and hopefully they like them..._

_/So, your back heh?/ O yeah, I almost forgot how it was to be with him..._

_\Yes my host, you missed me? I almost certain you remembered all our precious moments together.\_

_My laugh filled the air. I walked inside the store, packed what I need, putted it in a bag, paid my stuff and walked outside. Paying is a bit against my principles but It's better to avoid a stupid guy because that salesmen from Egypt really pissed me off. GEEZ Bakura, stop thinking about him..._

_/Kura? My Yami? Listen please, I know what's your plan and you know it's wrong. Don't do it okay?.../_

_\ Of course, how could I be so stupid... OH WAIT, Its always better that that Pharaoh did isn't it?\_

_/You are still upset of that? I still don't know what he did to you... but if he did something bad I can understand it. BUT It's still no good plan./_

_\First, I'm not going to tell you what happened and second; YOU think you could do it better, Hah I almost forgot how good you are in entertaining me.\_

_/.../_

_\Heh, totally won the conversation.\_

_I walked exultant across the street._

**Ryou's POV.**

_ARG... My yami can be such a jerk. But I wonder how did he get here?_

_/Yami? can you tell me how you went here?/_

_\Only if you shut your mouth after that..\ _

_* After he told it quickly:*_

_So he met Marik earlier and had that weird conversation... And he tried to sell himself to a salesmen HAHAHA. That's low rated, even for him. ... AND OF COURSE HE SEND THAT GUY AWAY! ... I could have known it... But... Awh, even my yami has feelings. Mostly is it anger but heh, that's something. He's infirm. That's odd. Yes, that happens when you don't treat him respectfully. I know that better than everyone._

**Bakura's POV.**

_Suddenly I saw Tristan and Joey. "_HEY, Bakura!" Tristan said. "You missed the zoo, what was so important?"

"I had to meet a person, that's all." "Well guys?" "Where are the others?"

"Yugi and Serenity are visiting May." "Shall we go there too?"

Nah, I've got a better idea... I narrowed my eyes. _I am glad to hear * for once...* that Yugi was not here._

"How about a game?" "Just playing for live and death." "I would have so much fun..."

"BAKURA?" Joey feared me. That's for sure. It was written in his face. "You can't be serious, say that you are kidding me, SAY IT."

_Too bad for you my dear. Hehehehe._

Tristan looked at his friend. "I think that is a no."

"Would you go first Tristan?" "It's a very simple game."

"NO WAY, I'm not doing anything. "

"Hehe, You making this to easy for me."" You can chose 2 options, I can pull this knife in your stomach causing you to bleed or I can transfer your soul into this glass orb." "Or wait, since you don't want to do anything you won't chose." "I could even do both if I want to. I grinned."

"Y-you wouldn't do that, do you..."

"You should know better than anyone that I am capable more things you could ever image..." I held my knife in my hand pointed to Tristan.

"You...!" "Leave Tristan alone!"

"Aah Joey?" You wanted to go first?" "_No problem. _I pushed him on the floor."

I heard Tristan talking. "Bakura, can I do anything to stop this madness?"

"Honestly no, but you can try." "But you were the one who doesn't want to play the game." "Or did you change your mind?"

Tristan sighed." Since I have no choise..." "I will play your stupid game."

_Good... VERY good. _ "Okay the rules are simple, so let me explain."

"You see that apartment building over there?" "That's the place where it happens".

"At the entrance I left a bucket full of eggs." "10 to be exact." "At the 30th floor of this building there is another bucket." "This one is empty." "With a spoon in your mouth and an egg on the spoon you have to drop the egg in the bucket on the 30th floor." " 5 of the 10 eggs should not break to win the game."

"But to make it more interesting, every time you break an egg, I cut one of Joey's fingers off with my knife." "And when there are more than 5 broken eggs, I transfer Joey's soul into a glass orb."

Joey shouted to me. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"Don't worry Joey, as long as Tristan doesn't break the eggs, you have nothing to fear of."

"I agree with Joey, Do I really have to do this?"

'If you want a chance for your friend, I say yes.'

Tristan muttered. "FINE!" He picked up the spoon and one egg and walked into the building.

"Ooh, and Tristan," I grinned. "ONLY USE THE STAIRS."

I heard him cursing. I laughed and stood outside the building together with Joey.

Joey talked. "Bakura, if you don't go inside..." "How would you know if he cheats or breaks one of the eggs?"

"I just know that." "Now stop the chatting."

**Tristan's POV.**

_Bakura is a idiot, what is he thinking. I have to walk 30 stairs up and down 10 times with a egg on a spoon. That guy is really insane. How long am I going to maintain this? I walked upsairs, the first egg was easy. I dropped it in the bucket and went down. The next egg was simple too because I wasn't tired of the first one. But when I started with the 3th egg I began to shake a little, I was not used to this. _

_I faltered. Great. The egg began to shake and fell on the floor. I heard screaming from outside. JOEY?_

_I have to be more careful with this. I walked outside the building to get the fourth egg. Bakura looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes. Does he really enjoy this?_

_Ugh, here we go again. I walked to the 16th floor. I shaked so much... The egg fell again. NO WAY._

_It was the turn of the 5th egg. I walked very slowly and careful and made it. Phew, that was not easy._

_The 6th egg in my mouth was really heavy, but that's because I walked so much already. I climbed up the stairs but stumbled at the 29th floor. THE 29TH FLOOR? I WAS ALMOST THERE! _

_Angry I walked downstairs._

_Bakura asked if I enjoyed it. WELL of course, This is the best game ever, let's do it again some time. _

_* Grumble*_

_Three of Joey fingers were cut and three of the eggs were safe._

_I was so tired, should I stop? No I can't, I have to help Joey._

_I walked with the seventh egg but could barely move my feet. On the 20th floor the egg cracked into five pieces. GREAT! ..._

_Only one__ finger left and 3 eggs left. I-I just can't do this._

_I looked to Joey. The poor guy had even more pain than me. And that's really something._

_I have to do this, I don't want that Bakura wins._

"Bakura!" "Can't you just let us live and let us alone?"

'No, so grab your egg and keep going." He laughed. He does that a lot, doesn't he?

I walked and stopped at the 15th floor. That elevator looks tempting.

Bakura shouted at me from downstairs: "You know what happens if you do that!"

"Yes, I know." _He is so annoying. I stopped at every floor to catch my breath. On the 20th floor I collasped. I heard Joey screaming._

_Sorry buddy, I just couldn't help you. I walked slowly to the elevator and went down to see Bakura._

_He had a big smile on his face and a shiny object in his hand. "_ You know what it is, so take his soul." He throwed the orb to me. "Now run to Yugi and his friends tell them I'am back." "I'm curious of their reactions.' "Oh and take Joey's body and fingers, maybe you could use it as a coat rack."

_That creep... I walk slowly away on my way to Yugi. I have pain everywhere. I can't barely stand on my feet. But I have to tell Yugi about him!_

* * *

**_New extra long chapter! :) Hope you like it. This story was K+ but I changed it to T for.. well you never know. And its Bakura's fault. xD_**

**_A hint for the mindlink:_**

**_/this is Ryou talking to Bakura/_**

**_\This is Bakura talking to Ryou\_**

**_hope I didn't make a mistake ^ xD_**

**_Thanks for the reviewers and readers!_**

**_DemetriaNecrophades: I really think you would enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your idea's! :)_**

**_YamiBakura1988: Tnx for your review, Glad you like it!_**

**_Please review guys! It makes me really happy! :)_**


	9. Talkative Or Not

**The Forbidden Pain.**

Chapter 9

**Talkative Or Not.**

**Ryou's POV.**

_I see a peaceful city. Houses are brown and roofs full with sand. I hear horses from a distance. It gets louder and louder. People are screaming and fire is everywhere… What was that? A vision or something? Then I remembered what the gods said. This has to do something with this orbs… _

_/Yami?/_

_\WHAT?\_

_/I know your busy , heheh. But could you answer my question?/_

_\No.\_

_/YOU don't even know what I am going to say./_

_\Probably a good thing.\_

_/ * ignoring* Hey Yami, I had a strange vision, I saw a city with people in pain and lots of fire. Do you know something about that?/_

_\...\_

_/Hey Kura, I asked you something./_

_\I don't want to talk about it.\_

_/Why not?/_

_\Just shut your mouth!\_

_\Fine…\_

_Now I'm sure. This is a piece of his past, but which one. Hm…_

_**Happening at the same time.**_

**Marik's POV.**

_I have to run, as fast as I could. Bakura could be there already. I was speechless and couldn't move for a little while when Bakura left our Hotel. I have to inform Yugi about it and his friends of course. Those have some serious problems. Bakura's way of thinking is; first destroy the most precious things in life so the person lost his desire to live. I walked until I saw Tristan. The guy stumbled, had sweat on his forehead and wore a boy on his back._

"ARE YOU OKAY TRISTAN?" I looked at him. He muttered at first and looked up. "M-MARIK?"

"How are you Tristan?" "Can I do something for you?" "And is that Joey on your back?"

"I was on my way to Yugi." "Bakura's back in town and really angry…"

"You should better go to the hospital." "You and Joey don't seem very well." "I can go to Yugi to." _I already wanted to…_

"You met Bakura also then, Marik?" I sighed. "Yes, but I'm not happy with it." "Why can't he just do normal, instead of cutting our heads off."

Tristan stared at me. "Did he try to cut your head off?" _Maybe but luckily not now._

"No!" "But you know what I'm trying to say, or not?"

"Okay, Sorry." "But I'm going to the hospital." "Maybe the doctors can stitch up the Joey's fingers."

"HEH, Did Bakura did that?" "Gross!" "You could better go quick then."

"Okay but take this." "This is Joey's soul so be careful with it." "bye" He gave me a orb and walked away.

_HIS SOUL? I should keep that safe. I ran to Yugi's home. He is not home. FIRST RYOU, NOW YUGI. What is this! Where could he possibly be? Maybe I can ask grandpa. _

"Hello mister." "I search Yugi." "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Hello Marik, Yugi's visiting Mai." "You should check there."

"Thanks,Bye." _Mai? Never toughed of that. I can get a small profit of that because Bakura don't know this either. I ran to Mai's house. Opened the door and screamed to Yugi._

"YUGI!" "ARE YOU HERE?" "I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING INPORTANT!"

**Yugi's POV.**

"Marik?" "What a nice surprise!'' "What's the rush?"

"Bakura is back..." _I gulped. WHAT? Bakura, I toughed he didn't exist anymore._

_Mai went white_. "You mean that white haired creep?"

Serenity shaked her head… "Poor Ryou."

Before I could say something I heard a sound. It was a maniacal laughter coming from the streets.

Ooh YUGI! "I came to visit!" "Hope you don't mind!"

_Great, There he is… This is going to be great._

**Bakura's POV.**

"Hey Yugi!" "You missed me?"

"No, get away from me."

"Tsk, Your not very nice in welcoming your guests, are you?"

"That's because you are not welcome here at all."

From the corner of my eyes I saw Marik.

"Aah, Marik." "Didn't I warn you…" "Still earlier then me, heh?"

"Yes, but only just a minute or something.""Nothing to worry about."

I grinned. "I hope you enjoyed that minute." "I hope that you will enjoy all you small minutes you are on this planet because it won't take me long to sent you to the Shadow Realm."

Yugi shocked. "Not the Shadow Realm!"

"Aah, did I forget to mention that I already sent Joey there?"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Yugi screamed.

"Tristan's going to the hospital and I have Joey's soul here." "In this Orb." Marik said while looking to the ground.

I laughed. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do with all of you." "But you are first Marik!"

"Well that's so nice of you…." "I guess I have to play a insane game with you…"

"Nah, If you want I can put your soul in a orb without causing you any trouble." "But I think you prefer to play for your life."

/ KURA? Why can't you just leave them alone?/

\ … Why can't you just let me do my thing. You always want to make people happy, well this is something what makes me happy.\

/… Yami you know this is madness./

\Why do you think I like this?\

/You want to make people scream for their lives, but I don't know the real reason./

\If you excuse me, I'm going to play a little "harmless" game with Marik.\

/Yeah, ONLY HARMLESS FOR YOU./

\Of course!\

/*Grumble*/

\Ssh, don't worry my host. Nothing will overcome to you.\

/BUT MY FRIENDS?/

\You have me. That is more than enough.\

/KURA! Stop doing so foolish!/

\HAHAHA!\

* * *

**_I know, this chapter has not any action or special things... But its a new one, which is a good thing. xD_**

**_Thanks for all readers and reviewers!_**

**_Thanks: DemetriaNecrophades: Bakura is the sweetest person you will ever see. He is only misunderstood. He has a great personality what makes him really hot. :P (and his eyes and hair will help to.) Thanks for your nice review!_**

**_YamiBakura1988: Yeah, Yugi's friends are not happy with Bakura. But don't worry, since Joey's soul in a orb and the docters are going to take care of him, he will be safe from death. _**

**_sassysisters9294: I'm so glad you liked it! It really makes me happy!_**

**_I would love it if you left a review!_**

**_By the way, I forgot to typ the disclaimer but I think everyone know that I only own the story and not YU-GI-OH!_**


	10. Disappear From The Living World

**The Forbidden Pain**

Chapter 10

**Disappear From The Living World.**

**Bakura's POV.**

_Well Marik? Are you ready? I wanted to say something to him but I was cut off by Serenity._

"Wait Bakura!"

"What do you want?" "Please be quick so I can finish Marik…"

"Its about Marik, I don't want him to get hurt."

I laughed. "Why should you care?" "You don't even know the guy very well."

"He is one of our friends, he helped us and I want to protect everybody.""Certainly form you creep!" "What you did to my brother Joey I will never forget."

Mai sighed. "Me neither…" "Poor Joey…"

I smirked. "Well, are you finished muttering about Joey, Serenity?" "Don't worry, when I'm finished with Marik, you can join your brother."

"No, you leave Marik alone!""I care about everyone who is nice to me." "And you know what?" "He is nice and you absolutely not!"

_A little bit of jealousy pinched trough my heart. I shook my head and laughed. I don't need those fools. To be honest, I would freak out if I were friends with them. You will regret acting like this Serenity…_

"Oh Well, I will give you one change to safe your so called friend…" "But there will be a higher price to pay.""If you win, I let you and Marik alone for a while and first destroy the rest of the group." "But when I win, which is far more likely, I banish your soul to a orb and make Marik as my slave." "I'm sorry Marik, you just entertain me to much…"

Marik tried to protest, but Serenity agreed with my suggestion. _You will regret it soon enough, I'm sure of that. _

"Okay Serenity, The game is very simple." "Please sit down at the table."

I packed three cards out of my backpack. "Here I have 3 cards, Necrowall, Necro Mannequin and Cursed Twin Dolls."

She looked frightened. "You want to duel with me?" "That's not fair at all, I'm not a good duelist!"

"Since I know that already , I planned something else." "I don't want to fight against amateurs."

Marik frowned. Hey Bakura, could you just play your stupid game already?""You are wasting your time."

I looked him in his eyes and lay my finger on his lips. "Let me just finish her off, then you can talk to my at much as you want."

He looked furious and muttered.

"Where was I?" "Ooh yes, This is no duel but a simple choosing game." "I lay those three cards face down on the table." "You have to choose 2 cards."

"When you choose Necrowall and the Cursed Twin Dolls, you will be safe for a sec." "When you choose Necro Mannequin and the Cursed Twin Dolls, The same thing happens." "But Necrowall and Necro Mannequin will be your doom combo." "If you draw those two, terrible things will happen. " "Necrowall's special ability is one to watch out for." "If you put a zombie monster in play, he gets one token." "Necro Mannequin is a zombie, just wonder if you didn't noticed." "And I can put this monsters right from this cards to the real world."

Serenity laughed. "I'm not scared of that treat, you can't do that."

Yugi tapped her on her shoulder. "I wouldn't say that if I were you, he can do a lot of things with that cursed ring of him."

"I can do that indeed, I'm not afraid to use some of my powers…" "But let me continue the explanation.""When I bring Necrowall alive, he will surround you and isolate you from your friends." "As long that I want." "The only thing you could do is screaming for a soul transport."

Serenity tried to say something but couldn't do it because of her fear.

I laughed. "Come on!""Chose a card my dear!"

Her hands flew across the table. They shook a bit. She stopped by the third one. She flipped it and went white.

"My lovely Necro Mannequin." "Why aren't you happy to see him?" "He does seem fine to me."

Marik looked at the table, knowing that it let see his future…

"Now, Serenity pick the next one so I can end your live…"

She stared to the first card, hoping that it was the right one. She picked it up.

"Well?""Which is it?"

"HAH!" "Bakura we win!" "That is the Cursed Twin Dolls card!"

I began to laugh. "You fool!" "You didn't listen to me, did you?""I said you would be safe for a sec!" "That means that you are not finished." "You don't know a thing about that card do you?"

Serenity shook her head. "No, why should I care about that ugly card?"

"Because it can be the most important one in your life." " The Cursed Twin Dolls carry two presents. " "One curse and one gift." "I will bring them to life to make this game a bit more realistic."

My ring began to glow, the card too. Two dolls jumped out, The first one was blue and the second one pink/red. They had blond hair and they both had a present in their unreal hands.

"One of them has a shamrock and the other one the glass orb." "I hope for you that you chose the right one out of my girls."

Serenity tried to look cool. "Aren't you a little too old to play with dolls Bakura?"

I grinned. "Not when you take it to the next level.""Are you going to chose or not?"

Marik shouted to her. "PLEASE!" "TAKE THE RIGHT ONE!"

Yugi slapped himself in his face. "She is going to help you and you only makes her more nervous!"

Marik sighed. "Sorry Serenity!"

"D-don't worry, I ca-nn do th-is!"

"Awh, Someone is nervous.""Good job Marik, I was right to make you as my slave."

Marik growled. "Bakura, she hasn't even chose yet."

"Well , don't let me wait longer then!"

She chosed the blue doll with no emotion on her face. The doll opened slowly her present.

It was the glass orb…

"Serenity!" "You have seen it with your own eyes!" "Luck was not at your side today!" "Prepare for your doom!" The ring shined bright and I heard Serenity sighing.

"Oh Marik and you know what happens with you." I took a long heavy chain from my backpack and clicked it on his neck.

Marik looking really angry answered me. "Bakura, what is this?" "You really are sick in your mind."

"No, I'm not.""I only have an extreme way of thinking." I picked up the orb and threw it to Yugi.

"Yugi, you should start a collection!" "It would be complete in no time."

"You…" "You will regret that Bakura!"

"I'm frightened." "Really Yugi, since that the Pharaoh is away…" "What could you possibly do!"

* * *

**_New Chapter!_**

**_Sorry if you had to wait. I'm really busy!_**

**_THANKS for everyone who read or reviewed!_**

**_DemetriaNecrophades: You are my lovely reviewer! I LOVE your comments! _**

**_GinnNekoChanAngel: Yay, you reviewed! That makes me very happy. :) _**

**_Please review! Anyone! _**


	11. Why Would I Spare You?

**The Forbidden Pain**

Chapter 11

**Why Would I Spare You?**

**Ryou's POV.**

_Sand, again. The same place as that last time? No, it can't. Everything is so chic here, Houses are bigger and it's so full of live. They sell their goods. It's like a market. I walk forward till I see a enormous palace. I was thinking about the sand and remembered something. This has to be ancient Egypt, Bakura's hometown. If he lived in that palace, then why would he be so upset? Or maybe the Pharaoh lived there… In that case, I can understand this a bit better. Bakura was just a poor little guy who was jealous of the pharaoh's power and might. But something, something from inside me told me I didn't know a thing of the case. Odd… I walked further, impressed by the huge statues passing me by. I walked through the door, which is not crazy at all because this is a vision. At least I hope so. I laughed nervously. _

_I stopped. I was in an room. There were a lot of soldiers. But in my opinion they didn't seem happy and I think that are not enough people to protect the whole kingdom. I also saw a throne and an mysterious man. He didn't seem to ring a bell to me. But it must be a Pharaoh. There was a older guy kneeling and asking what to do because they couldn't protect the people with that many men. _

_A few people stood around the throne, maybe that were his advisors. They talked to their master and worried a lot. They didn't know if they could protect a magic book with powerful spells. One man, with a beard asked the Pharaoh if they could use that book. Suddenly, the Pharaoh looked furious and said to the man that they mustn't do that. The man was called Aknadin. He protested a lot. Suddenly my sight went foggy and thick and I couldn't see a thing. The vision ended._

**Bakura's POV.**

"Who is next?" "Any volunteers?" _I was interrupted by the noisy door. I went open and someone walked in. Tristan. _

"Hello.." _He froze when he saw me._

"Hello Tristan." _I smirked and waved to him._ "How are you?""Feeling a bit better?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Well Tristan, I was wondering…" "Are you already fit enough to play a game with me?"

He looked angry. "No, not again!"

"If I were you I should do it.""You don't want to let Joey down?"

"N-no..""Of course not…""But still…"

"You don't even have a choice since this is a two person game."

Marik coughed one time. "I could take Tristan's place or Mai's…" "Depending on who has the biggest desire to live."

I pulled at Marik's chain so I could met his eyes. "No, Marik." "I keep you here so you could entertain me after I destroyed Yugi." I pushed him back to the ground. "This is a game with Tristan and Mai."

Mai looked shocked. "ME?" "But Bakura wouldn't you spare me too?" "I'm a good entertainer!"

I laughed. "That is true.""But that's why we are going to play a little game."

"It's very simple." I grabbed my backpack.

Mai laughed. "You are not original Bakura at all." "The same card trick?"

"No, just be patience." "I explain it to you." I had one card in my hand. "This is my lovely Puppet Master and the game includes him." "I bring him alive so it can begin."

The same thing happens when I called my precious Dolls. The bright light let everyone cover their eyes. My Puppet Master picked Mai and tied her hands and feets on his four ropes so she couldn''t move.

Mai looked really upset. "Bakura let me go now!" "It hurts."

Instead of loosening of the grip, it went so tight that Mai was bleeding.

"BAKURA!" "I''m sick and tired of these stupid games." "Let my friends go!"

"Poor Yugi, I apologize but I'm not done here at all!" "Okay Tristan, I going to explain it to you and Yugi... Don't bother me when I'm busy my dear!"

Marik grinned. "Me too?"

I smirked. "No Marik, only when you say something stupid.'' "So you could better shut your mouth now."

Marik pouted. "Oh hilarious..."

"Everyone done now?" I looked right and left before I sighed. "Good, now listen careful Tristan." "As you can see Puppet  
Master has Mai." "She can't move her hands and feet." "The point of the game is to guess the right rope." "You see, I give you four ropes too and Puppet Master randomly loose one of Mai's hands or feets, You have to guess which one it is." "So you may not look." "And Mai, Marik or Yugi don't say a thing, because then you lose automaticly." "The red rope is Mai's left hand, The green Mai's right hand. "The blue one it for her left feet and the orange one is for her right feet." "You can only see your ropes and not Mai's because you have to stay behind this wall." "You have 3 chances to do it right." "2 of the three have to be right."

"But when do I know Puppet Master let go of his ropes?" "I think Mai just have to scream when it happens." "Oh and she can only scream for help."

"Yeah, I know..." "But this is not fair at all!" "Serenity had more chance of guessing right than me!"

"That's your foulish mistake!" "What if you had won that last game?""You distroyed Joey!" "How could I be easy to you?" I laughed.

Tristan screamed to me. "You are an insane Psycho!" "I didn't want to do it!"

"Well you could try better now." "Mai is Joey's buddy so she wouldn't be glad if you did the same with her."

"Then why do we wait?" "I would LOVE to see your face when you lose!"

I glared at him. "You think that you are so smart?" "Prove yourself then!"

"Fine!" "I'm going to that stupid wall and play this crazy game only because I know I will win this time.''

I looked at my Puppet Master. "Okay you can begin when you are ready."

**Tristan's POV.**

_I only have to wait for Mai's sign. Than chose the right rope two times and win this game. Don't worry Tristan... You can allow it to make one mistake. Everything will be right! __I waited and waited. Every second looked like a hour. I heard Marik sighing._

_Suddenly a high yell... MAI? But which one should it be? I can't wait to long. Bakura would never appriciate it! _

_I think Blue will do well. _

_Bakura clapped slowly in his hands._ "Well well, I guess you were lucky."_ "_Dont get to excited!" _It was Mai's left feet indeed! I couldn't believe it! _

"Okay, round two." "Don't let Mai down!" "She doesn't really enjoy this game..." "That is a pity."

_Yeah, SURE. Okay just bring it on you stupid freak! Now I will let you see why you can't mess with me! __The next scream went very soon. Okay instinct, don't let me down! I think this time it is the red one! That's the left hand. That must be it!_

_Another yell from Mai. HEY, but I already chose a rope?_

"It was the wrong one you fool!""You wonder why Mai is screaming?" "Every mistake of you, will let those ropes get more tight."

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT!" "That is not fair!"

''You really thought I would be so nice?" "Now hurry up and go back to that wall for the last rope!"

"You..."

_Last chance. I can't make a mistake now. Joey would be so sad and Mai so furious! O my.. I ran to the left and right very thoughtfully. Last scream. Think Tristan Think! Red, Blue, Orange or Green? I chose Orange._

_Would this be good? I hope so..._

"Please Tristan come here to see if you were right."

_I walked slowly to Bakura and he pointed with his finger to Mai. _

_I Froze. The place were Mai stood was empty. _

_Bakura held his other hand from behind his back. The orb..._

* * *

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY AND THE REVIEWS :D_**

**_The Bride of constant Vigil: Bakura already has won our hearts. What do you want more? xD You are so nice to me! You deserve a hug. :)_**

**_James Birdsong: Hey thanks! That is great! I love to hear that! ;)_**

**_DemetriaNecrophades: Bakura's is the mix between evil and cute. :D I love your reviews they get me pumped to write more! Thanks! Really! :D *Dance*_**

**_GinnNekoChanAngel: Thank you very much. I'm so happy you liked everything and I love your small cute story! :P_**


	12. Disrespect From You and Me

**The Forbidden Pain**

Chapter 12

**Disrespect From You and Me.**

**Ryou's POV.**

_I open my eyes. Something shiny is blinding my eyes. Gold. That is a good sign, isn't it? Gold stands for wealth. Then why do I feel so sad, while I'm looking at this? It has a dark aura around it. And It's boiling? Suddenly I hear screaming from behind. A woman was shaking from fear. "Please!" She screamed."Let me go, I have a family to take care off!" "I wanted to end my live peacefully in my sleep, I don't want to drown in a sea of hot boiling gold." The men who held her tight only sighed. "I'm sorry miss, orders are orders!" "Then who makes those orders?" Before she could hear his answer, she disappeared into the kettle. _

_I shook my head in disgust. I wanted to go away, far away from this place… This… is... madness… That is something I'm never going to forget… Can't this vision end now? I wanted to close my eyes but something drew my attention. A wall, to be more specific. I turned my back to the kettle to look at the wall. The shadows of the people were clearly visible. The crying, the screaming , it was overwhelming. How could those murders be so heartless? _

_When I look better to the wall I see a small boy, with a trembled look on his face. He had white hair and a tanned body. He looked so cute and adorable. But also perplexed and frustrated at the same time. I wanted to cuddle him… I wanted him to stop his fear and turn a smile on his face. Somehow…_

_I walked closer to the boy and kneeled before him. I tried to stroke his hair but my hand just grabbed nothing. I examined him. He looks like Bakura. Wait ,What? Why did that thought pop into my mind? I mean… Bakura has longer hair, his body is as white as snow and never ever feared someone. Then why do I have this strong urge to believe my inner thought? Sadly enough, nobody will ever give me the right answers… My sight has become more unclear, no more questions will be answered today I think…_

**Bakura's POV.**

Tristan yelled to me. "YOU ARE A MONSTER!" "Why so rude?" "Why so heartless?" "I never did anything wrong."

"If there is anyone to blame, it is Yugi." "If he never became friends with you and the Pharaoh, you could live happily without nothing to fear." "Since you *Friend* did otherwise, you can easily guess what I'm going to say, can you?" "By the way, were is that childish annoying girl of yours Yugi?" "Since my game require two persons…" "I wanted to give Tristan another chance because it is so funny to see him fail at this."

_Tristan was about to explode. That is ridiculous. I wanted to give him just one more chance and he is not even happy with it. Strange boy… Yugi stood up and walked a bit closer to me. Just far enough to make contact and not being stabbed in his stomach. I chuckled._ "Do you really think that is a smart idea?"

"Well since you want a answer on your question." "I might think this will be easier."

"Easier for me to kill you that is."

"That is not what I mend!" He crossed his arms. "You wanted to know where Tea stays?" "I will tell you something, I haven't got a clue…" "She just left us because she wanted a week for herself."

"So, I basically have to wait a week, till she will tell you everything about her fine holiday?"

"It would be better if you waited till we are 80 years old…" "But Basically, Yes you have to." "Alltrough I think, since we are already a few days further…" "Let me say, knowing how Tea is, she left earlier to see us again." "She just can't miss us too much so she will be here any second now."

"And why are you so sure abou.." Before I could end my sentence someone knocked on the door. "What?" I looked at Yugi in disbelieve.

Yugi scratched his head while he grinned. " Well, I was right..."

_I walked to the front door to open it and grinned ruthlessly. Tea jumped back in terror. She flinched at the sight of the rival of her precious friend. That stupid idiot made my life terrible. Only the sight of killing these people will cheer me up a bit…_

B-a-kura! "I was uhm..." "I just wanted to wave to my friends so they know I'm back." She waved quick and wanted to turn around and run away.

"Please come in!" I gestured that she could walk further. "We were just waiting for you to show up."

"Care to explain to Tea?" "That is the least thing you could do." Yugi groaned.

"Only the game, problem with that?"

"Yes.""But you don't care at all so I won't even try."

"Good, without the Pharaoh you don't have the strength."

This time it was Tea who went mad. "Bakura, how dare you to speak about the Pharaoh like that?"

I laughed. "I didn't even miscalled him and you are already freaked out?"

She muttered and went to Marik to sit next to him. Tea whispered. "Marik?" "Why are you chained?"

Marik sighed. "Apparently he thinks I'm the right guy for him, I'm easily fooled and Bakura likes that a lot."

She just hugged Marik. "Don't worry Marik, I can win these stupid games and I will play it as long as I still live so you and Yugi can survive."

"Aaw how cute, so tell me when does this horrible play end?" "I mean, even Yugi has to agree that you two are the most terrible actors I have ever seen."

Yugi just glared at me. "Are you going to explain your worst game ever or are we just going to sit here doing nothing?"

"That dumb try to insult me will not work at all, Yugi... " "Yugi and Marik , just keep sitting there…"

"Tea and Tristan, come closer so I can explain." "Tea since you are new in this stuff." "We are going to play a game." "If I win, the souls of Yugi's friends moved from their bodys into a glass orb." "Of course you can just withdraw this game to tell me you are not Yugi's friend." "But I doubt that you will choose that option."

"Now I will explain the game." "Tea you are going to stand over there." I pointed to a empty spot in the middle of the room. "Tristan you can go and sit at the table in front of Tea."

Tea shivered. "Bakura?" "What do I have to do?"

"I was going to explain that. " I grinned. "You only have to stand there with this belt on your waist." " Then wait 2 hours and the belt will be activated." "The activation of it will let you bleed your body to the death because there is a huge knife inside it, waiting to torture his victim." "YOUR chance of winning is only 50%."

"Stupid Bakura. " She said. You said that the knife is waiting to torture me, but that thing is not even alive and it doesn't have feelings, so you are pretty amazing me with the fact that you are so insane."

_*Grumble* I can't wait to see her die, even if she could escape out of the orb, she can never return back to her body again!_

Tristan looked blankly at the table. "What is the thing I have to complete within two hours?

I grabbed a handful of puzzle pieces. "Ever solved a grey puzzle with 200 pieces?"

"A grey puzzle?" "Ooh no…" I heard him breathing deeply.

Tea screamed at him. "Tristan!" "PLEASE, spare me!" "I know you can do that."

_Sure, he will do it so much better now… After he totally screw up the first two…_

"Thanks for the support Tea." "You are a good friend, we sometimes disagree to some things but we are true buddy's." "Whatever may happen."

_Dang. That stupid stab. I feel it from deep inside me. REALLY, those two have to stop now! I don't want to have friends. Nobody have to care for me, I take care of myself. My life was always like this and I don't want to change it. I really don't understand what Yugi finds good about those terrible talkative humans… Only Ryou is a bit logical. But only because he is my host. _

"Would you like to start?" "Or just keep crying?"

Tristan smirked. "Well, are you sure you don't left any pieces for yourself?"

"No." "I swear."

"Yeah right." It was the voice from the person who sat behind me.

"Very funny Marik." "Tristan sure has all of the pieces." "If you don't believe me..." "Start counting and you know for sure."

"Nah, I believe you for once." Tristan spoke. _I bet he is just lazy._

"I will set the time in Tea's belt and you can begin now."

_Sweat already dripped from his forehead. Poor boy, It only just started. And I have a little surprise for you, to be sure one of you can never survive this game. Hehehehe. See him thinking. Tea just stood there without making a noise. Just hoping, hoping that she stays alive. That he completes the puzzle in time. That she gets her friends back. But the chance that these things will happen, not likely! That's the best part! _

"Come on Tristan!" "You have to admit that this is the easiest torture from me."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."_The sarcasm dripped from his voice._

_The belt was ticking. 1 hour to go. Marik and Yugi crawled to each other and looked with fear in their eyes. Tea tried to take her belt of. Too bad, you wouldn't be strong enough to do that! Tristan already had a big part finished. He was better in it than I thought. Still I don't worry at all!_

_Only 15 minutes left on the belt display. Tristan just had a few ones left._

_Suddenly there was hope in Tea's and Tristan's eyes. Perfect. The more they think that they have a chance of success, the more fun it is to crush their luck. Tristan just had one piece left. He was about to place it when something held him back._

"Bakura?" "Tell me, did you tell us everything?" "I just can't believe it is this easy…"

I smirked. "You are smarter than I thought!"

**Tristan's POV.**

_GREAT! I knew it! That irritating guy really has to shut up. I looked at him fiercely. He just grinned back. I looked in his brown eyes. Suddenly they had a brown reddish color. I looked back at my puzzle and froze. There was a message on it. The characters were crimson red. Blood like characters. The message was very clear. _

_**The puzzle complete, you think you are safe.**_

_**But secretly you're making your very own grave!**_

"No, way! " "You have to be kidding, there is no chance of winning this stupid game." "One of us just gets a soul transport."

Bakura spread his grin. "Exactly, now who is it going to be?" "You or Tea?"

_I don't want to let Tea suffer. I already let so many people down. I picked up the last piece and put it on his place. _

_Immediately the belt exploded, Tea only had a few wounds. She ran to me and hugged me tight. She shouted to Bakura to leave me alone, of course he wouldn't listen! _

_I tried to speak but I felt so tired that I closed my eyes, waiting for the empty orb to be filled..._

* * *

**_New Chapter! _**

**_I wanted to upload this one because I won't be online much these days but I wanted to entertain you a lot! :D _**

**_Thanks everyone for supporting me!_**

**_DemetriaNecrophades: Thanks for reviewing al the time and making me very happy! You really let me love this writing! :D_**

**_GinnNekoChanAngel: Your reviews are helpfull, smart ,funny and kind. Thanks!_**

**_YamiBakura1988: Thanks! Thanks a lot! That is really kind of you! :D_**

**_The Bride of constant Vigil : You are really kind and I love talking to you! :D_**

**_Please Review! _**


	13. Very Confusing

**The Forbidden Pain.**

Chapter 13

**Very Confusing.**

**Ryou POV. **

_Again a vision, that must mean that Kura is very busy…. *Grumble* Oh well, I guess I have to see this in a good way. The more souls are transported the more I know of Bakura's past. He didn't want to tell me, But I will find out! And hey, the souls are only transported, my friends are not dead… I suddenly find myself in the same room as I was earlier. That huge palace… Luckily for me, I'm not in the poor part of the town, those people must be horrified that they were dumped in a kettle full of hot boiling gold. I shiver by the thought of it…_

_The old Pharaoh is talking with his men. He looks worried. They talk about an Millennium spell book that has many hidden secrets. To protect the people of their land, Aknadin advices his master to use one spell that create 7 items, every with another ability. Wait? 7 items? Do you mean the Millennium items I heard way too much about? I came closer and listened carefully._

_The Pharaoh asked him a few questions and then decided that it was okay. I wonder what they are going to do. Maybe they have a sorcerer or something. I don't know what he is planning, but it seems that Aknadin has lots of might, everyone obeys his orders. Almost mindless… Gah, you've got to be kidding me… I'm so close to the answer but my sight gets too unclear to follow them…_

**Bakura's POV.**

_Tea looked hopeless and horrified. _"Bakura!" She almost cried. "Did I do so many things wrong that you have to bully me in this sick way?"

"I, well.." _I didn't know what to answer. I looked around me, lifeless body's lay on the floor, Marik looked dazed out his eyes and didn't move because he was chained at the wall and Yugi sat next to him, looking almost as hopeless._ _That should enjoy me, shouldn't it?_ _Mmh, It does… But not at much as I hoped for…_

"If you shut your annoying mouth, I may think I choose a more easier task for you."

"Should that make me happy?" She frowned.

"Erm, didn't you listen to what I said?" "Shut your mouth so I can explain your choices." "First, Do you like snakes?""If so, I can put you in a bad tube, chained just like Marik so you can't run away, and put it full of snakes." "If you scream, I put you in the orb."

"Are those Snakes poisoned?" She looked at me with big eyes.

"What do you think?" I smirked.

"And my other choice?"

"I will let you alive, if you badly injure Yugi." I laughed.

"NEVER!" She shouted at me. "You would made it easier for me?" "What for a liar are you!"

"No, If I wasn't easy on you, then I would say that you must survive snakes and spiders or kill Yugi…"

Her face went red like blood. "I would NEVER, injure or kill Yugi so I choose the bad tube with Snakes." "But don't think that I like that!"

"Good, my dear, if you want to follow me to the bad room…" "Marik?" "If you want to enjoy this as much as I do, just say it and I will take you with me. And Yugi?" "I guess you can walk on your own or you are a real baby." I chuckled.

Marik glared me. "We stay here!"

"Aw, can't Yugi decide on his own?"

Yugi crossed his arms. "I go with you Tea, If I can support her I won't say no!"

Marik looked at Yugi and shook his head. "I just can't face this anymore, good luck Yugi…"

Yugi walked arm in arm with Tea. _ Ugh, that is just terrible. He whispered cheering words in her ear._

"Are you two done yet?" "I'm going to chain Tea in the Bad tube_." I grabbed my backpack, hoping that I had another chain left. That was no problem at all. But the snakes. Mmh.. I had a few laying outside in the backyard, but I didn't want to left those two alone because they could flee…_

"I will be right back for the snakes, I chain you too Yugi, in case you would go away."

He just glared at me.

I ran to the backyard, picked up the lovely snakes I left there and ran back to Tea and Yugi.

I released Yugi and pushed him to the wall. "You stay there!" I let the snakes go and they tangled around Tea.

She shivered and shook. Her teeth's were chattering and she tried not to scream. But you could see, she had a really hard time. She looked to Yugi, and he looked desperate back.

_Yugi asked me how long she must stay in this position. _"As long as I enjoy it, maybe a hour…"

_She began to cry softly. She really thought that maybe screaming would help, if it could prevent poisoned death._

_The snakes curled on her arms. One snake circled around her neck. He opened his mouth, the teeth's were visible and came closer to her neck. Before it would bit her it closed his mouth and tangled on her head. Another snake opened his mouth and wanted to bit in Tea's arm. It came so close, so close, only one centimeter left for her death. Tea shouted. "Please Bakura, LET IT STOP!"_

_Before the snake would bit her, I grabbed his tail and pulled it back. It bit in the air. After that I grabbed the other snakes and cut their heads off with my knife. _

"Yes, I would never refuse the rules." "But you know what this means, one soul transport, at your service."

_The next thing I know, a filled orb was in my hand. Yugi looked confused and worried and ran down to see Marik. It was one of the few people he could depend on…_

_I walked slowly down to see my only two people left._

_They looked at each other and then at me, worried what will come next._

_I lay the orbs next to each other and grabbed a hammer out of my backpack. "_I'm going to crush them so the souls would be doomed forever, If I break the orbs, they die!" I held my hammer before Mai's soul, ready to break it in a hundred pieces.

**Ryou's POV. **

_One sentence is enough to make me snap. __**It's a ritual spell, you have to bring an offer to get the seven items… **__ Everything is clear to me now! The Pharaoh allowed to use the spell, but didn't know the consequences. To make Millennium gold you have to sacrifice people. Aknadin though that Bakura's hometown could be perfect. But it signed Bakura for life. After been trough all of this, I would react the same!_

_I woke up from the vision and wanted to talk with Bakura about this._

_/_Kura! I want to speak with you now!/

\What is it my host, can't you see I'm busy?\

/ I finally know about your past!/

\What?\

/Why didn't you tell me? I-I.. If you told me I could comfort you and you could let go of your pain!/

\Do you really think it's THAT easy?\

/ No, but I could try. Oh, Bakura, I feel so sorry for you!/

\You couldn't do a thing to chance it so don't.\

/Kura, please let me be friends with you, I don't want you to live in hatred and fear!/

\Why would you be friends with ME? I'm a killer. A monster who made the lives of your friends like a living hell!\

/I know it's wrong, but you had a good reason! I would react the same if that happened to my family!/

\No, you won't. You are too nice for that…\

/Yami, please stop this madness, we could be friends and build up a new life, together./

\Liar! Your tricking me to not kill your friends!\

/NO, PLEASE listen to me, I really liked you from the moment I saw you, but I didn't understand you, that's why I didn't was your friend. But I do want to be your friend! Trust me!/

\...\

**Yugi's POV.**

_Here it is, the end of all. After that, would I have the desire to live on? I don't believe it. I watched carefully as Bakura tighten his grip on the hammer. Only a miracle can save me now!_

_Suddenly Bakura grabbed his head and cursed loudly. After that he held up the hammer to slam to on the table. But that didn't happen, Instead he turned around and threw the hammer as hard as he could against the wall. Hey, I didn't want to remodel my house? I looked to the big hole in the wall. It's always better than hitting my friends… Bakura walked outside the building while shaking furiously his head. He slammed the door shut and the whole table began to shake. I sprinted to the orbs to lay them still, maybe they would fell of the table! Luckily that didn't happen… I looked at Marik, he was even more confused then I was… What is happening? _

* * *

**_New chapter! :D_**

**_I wanted to upload because I had this stuck in my head and I wanted to upload because you won't hear from me a couple of days. :(_**

_**I hope you guys will enjoy this! I really enjoy your reviews!** _

**_GinnNekoChanAngel: Hahaha, your reviews are amazing! The funny part is, I really have a sort of notebook where I write my idea's because I'm afraid that I will forget it. :D _**

**_Ginn: Diary! Me: NO, A NOTEBOOK! :D_**

**_YamiBakura1988: Thank you for your review! It's nice to know that I enjoy you. :D Love it!_**

**_DemetriaNecrophades: Here it is, The End? of Tea! This chapter even confuses me! xD Thanks for you lovely review!_**

**_Thanks for everyone who read this, I have like 950 hits :D :D!_**

**_Please review! _**


	14. The Dark End Different Ending

**Warning! Read this first!**

**I had a ending in my mind, but while reading all of the reviews, I was not sure if everyone would enjoy it. I decided to write 2 different endings. First a Angst/Horror, This is going to be a shorter one than my other ending. In this ending I let Bakura win and everyone will fear for him. For everyone who loves a happy end for ALL of the characters, my other ending has more Friendship and is going to be way longer. Bakura even heads back to Egypt. xD**

**The Forbidden Pain.**

Chapter 14

**The Dark End **

**Would You Ever Despise Me More?**

**Ryou's POV.**

/Hey Kura, listen to me please! I beg you!/

\How do you know about my past?\

/I had some visions, every time when you sealed someone in a orb./

\HOW?\ _He sounds annoyed... Is this really a good idea?_

/The three Egyptian gods made that happen./

\You mean the Duel Monsters of the Pharaoh?\

/...Y-yes... But I think they wanted to help us./

\You think it would help if I get constantly reminded of my past?\

/Well, maybe you can give it some place in your heart./

\I don't have a heart, you should have noticed that by now!/

/Nonsense, you only forbid yourself to have one./

\... I'm done talking to you!\

/Kura? Please don't be so selfish.../

_He didn't respond. He must have closed his mind link. Dammit!_

_He walked back to Marik and Yugi. He wanted to finish his quest and there is not a thing to change that... He is so stubborn... And I guess that I made him even worse than he already is..._

_**Bakura's POV.**_

_Who does he thing he is! Messing up my mind like that. I really have a freak as my host. I walked back and opened the door. I saw Marik and Yugi, both shivering with fear. Okay, forget what I just said... Better Ryou as my host than one of these two. _ "Excuse me for the small break, but there was someone who wanted to make you wait a little longer before I continued." "Guess that my Host is even more cruel than I am. "

/YAMI! That is not funny!/

I smirked. "First I wanted to smash those Orbs one by one, but I changed my plans." I kicked as hard as I could against the table and all of the orbs fell from the table and hit the ground. They cracked in little pieces and a joyful feeling filled my mind. The souls of the orbs were free and wailed loudly. They circled around Yugi screaming for help before they dissolved in thin air together with their body's.

Yugi gasped in terror and tears filled his eyes. "Baku.. How could you..." "You are a monster, a idiot and so much more!" "I hate you!" "You separate me from my friends!"

/YAMI? How could you! That is just sick! /

I ignored my host and walked closer. I grabbed my knife. I held it just before Yugi's neck and whispered. "Don't worry Yugi..." "You won't be separated for a long time." "Soon you can follow your dear friends." "But wouldn't you miss two other ones?" "Ryou and Marik remain here." I laughed. "So even if you follow some of your friends..." I paused. " I'm going to use your friend Ryou as my host, but that wouldn't surprise you." "Marik will remain my slave and I'm going to abuse him." "And I think you made some other friends during all of the Tournaments like Kaiba and so many more... " "I'm going to hunt them down, one by one and there is not a damm thing you could do about it because you will die..."

With those last words, I pinched my Knife trough his neck and laughed manically. Marik looked at me with fear and disgust at the same time. "Hey Marik." "Don't think I have forgot you..."

**Marik's POV. **

_I watched how Yugi lay still, closing his eyes slowly and whispered goodbye. I looked at Bakura, who had glimmering eyes and a wide grin on his face. I wonder why he suddenly changed that much... Does it have to do something with Ryou? Did he tried to convince him to stop, but it went wrong? Bakura walked to me, very slowly. But I couldn't flee because I was chained... He held his knife close to my eye. He wants to hollow out my eye sockets.. NO please don't do that! He cut a line straight under my eye, one horizontally and two vertically. He licked of my blood from my cheeks. I hurts really bad. But I wonder why he did that. Suddenly he began to speak again._

"Mhm, I can remember Marik, you have something on your back that is no use for me anymore..." "Maybe I should cut it off?"

"WHAT?" "The marks already had given me enough bad memories."

Bakura didn't listen and took of my shirt. He held his knife on the upper skin of my body and began to cut it softly. I screamed. "STOP!" "Bakura I beg you!" "It hurts to much!" "PLEASE!"

He laughed and shouted at me. "Cry baby." "Fine I stop for today." "Guess you have too much to handle right now..." He pulled at my chains and looked me in the eyes. "I will let you alone with my host so he can take care of you."" But don't think I'm finished with you. "He suddenly looked around and face palmed himself. "Are we still in Mai's house...?" "Crap." He threw a blanket on my back and we walked to his own house as fast as he could. But it looked more like smuggling. He pushed me in a room and walked with me. He switched his soul with Ryou who hugged me immediately. He had tears in his eyes and used some bandages for my injuries. I whispered to Ryou. "Can you free me from my chains." "Maybe I would be able to flee."

He sighed. "Marik, if you want to flee, it would only make Bakura more happy to hunt you down." "Besides he hears and sees everything that I experience. "So it would be impossible." _Those words had a great impact on me. _

"So Ryou?" "Am I doomed to be Bakura's puppet forever?"

_He didn't react. I think I know the answer. _

_Yes._

* * *

**_So I think people will like it, but please stay tuned for my other ending :D_**

**_DemetriaNecrophades: I'm sure you would like this :P Thanks for your support!_**

**_Please Review!_**


	15. The Other End A Question About Memories

**The Forbidden Pain.**

Chapter 15

**The Other End**

**A Question About Memories.**

**Bakura's Pov.**

_Where the hell is he talking about? I'm so close to victory and he messes up my head so badly. I walked to a tree and sat down. I didn't had much time to think because my Host was busy to mess it up further. _

_/Kura, please stop this... We can find a way to be happy. Just listen and stop listening to your pain, you better search some happiness./_

_\Could you stop talking so much... You're making me slowly insane.\_

_I grinned softly. Listen to yourself idiot... I'm getting way to gentle against him._

_\How do you know about my past anyway?! You should've known you aren't allowed to hear my misery...\_

_/You don't have to protect me about that Kura./_

_\JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION...\_

_/... Erm../_

_/Well? I'm waiting here../_

_/The Egyptian gods showed it to me./_

_\You mean Slifer, Ra and Obelisk? What for nonsense is that?\_

_/I had a dream where they explained that every time you locked someone up into a glass orb, I would get a vision./_

_\Serious?!\_

_/Eh, Yeah. What about it?/_

_\Damn! You can't be.. Why would the Egyptian gods do that?... WAIT. Pharaoh must be behind it. He and those cards have a sickening band... WHY?!\_

_/How should I know? I don't have magical powers or something, You should ask yourself.../_

_\Come on! Is that the best you can do?\_

_/Okay, okay I'm thinking... A maybe that.../_

_\Waiting.\_

_/You should find this waaaay too stupid. I won't tell it./_

_\GRMPH. Open your fucking mind man and think!\_

_/Check your language!/_

_\Just... Tell... It... Already...\_

_/Sure. If you want to know so badly. Why don't you go to the pharaoh's gate and see if he is there. A good talk would clear up everything. Maybe he is back too, just like you../_

_\Yeah, a good talk! Let's invite him for some tea...\_

_/See, you would find it stupid.../_

_\Okay, it isn't that bad... but I should make a little twist. I'm going there to see if he is there and when he does, I will crush his pathetic friends right before his eyes.../_

_\Kura! Hell no!\_

_/Check your language~/_

_\What is wrong with that?\_

_/I was about to ask you the same question./_

_\ I'm just going to ignore that... But seriously my Yami... Is this really your plan?\_

_/Can't hear you, I'm just ignoring you~/_

_\Grmpf Kura, just be careful with your travel.\_

_/Won't you stop me?/_

_\No, you will find a solution to this mess somehow and when you do, I will be ready. I will be there for you.\_

_/Stop being so dramatically. You sound like a idiot./_

_\Good luck Kura, If there is anything I can do for you, just ask.\_

_/... Sigh...ok. It would be funnier if you struggled more. But since I know you better than everyone , I will stop talking. /_

_I closed my mindlink. Still I can't fully understand why he does so weird but I've better things to do now. I walked back to Yugi's house. They should've ran away by now but I'm still going to look. Yugi had been lying next to Marik the whole time and they were freaked out, just a little. I could see Yugi tried to free Marik but he didn't seem to be strong enough. So Yugi decided just to stay with him. What a good choice. I grabbed the orbs and lay them in my backpack._

"Sorry for the interruption, I had a little talk together with my host who had this splendid idea."

\YEAH, just blame me..\

/How nice of me to mention you. Don't you think?/

\...\

**Marik's Pov.**

"What." "Where are you talking about Bakura?" "Ryou won't do such thing at all!" Oh and could you just free me from my chains, my arms hurt.

Bakura laughed. "You're not in the right position to make demands."

Oh but It wasn't a demand, just a simple question."

"Okay fine."

"Thank.." "Wait what?" "Did you say okay?"

"Yes, are you deaf?"

"I think not, maybe I'm just dreaming."

"Just think it's a nightmare."

_After he finished, I rubbed my wrist. Much better. _"So, Bakura.. What's the plan?" I heard Yugi saying.

"I thought you would never ask~"

"You are in a way too good mood..."

"You two will come with me to Egypt."

I gulped. "Eygpt?" "What are we going to do there?"

"Nothing." "You two will go with me, There will be no chains, otherwise I would be way to obvious." "Sounds better than you last situation."

"But I don't want to go with you."

"You do know you've no choice."

"Still.." I sighed. "fine." "I'm going to pack some stuff, Bye Bakura."

"No you don't." Bakura looked fierce into my eyes. "I've got no time for that!" "I'll give you ten minutes to find something useful in this house."

"But this is not my house..." "How am I support to find some good clothes?!" "I'm not going to wear some girly stuff!" "It's May's house remember."

Bakura chocked from laughing. "I'm not going to wear girly stuff." "What is that lavender unsightly thing then." "He?"

"BAKURA!"

"Oh yeah, my mistake." It's perfectly normal." "Sorry little princes."

"You dumbass!"

**Yugi's Pov.**

_I stood up. I ignored the two arguing boys and tried to find something useful for this long and freaky trip. Bakura wouldn't notice it. Now I've got some more time. I still couldn't realize where this was all about. My friends are not here, but also not completely dead. Their bodies are shattered around this place. The house breaths silence expect for those two. Just let them talk. I hope I can do something to get them back. For now, the best thing is to follow Bakura and find out what he wants to do in Egypt. Bakura also said that his host came with this idea. Has Ryou some good influence on Bakura? I don't know. I looked at the kitchen for some food and at the closet for some plain colored shirts and a normal looking jacket. You never know. The rest of it. WAY too big and Way to girly to me. _

_I sighed. Let go back to Marik and Bakura. Why didn't I search for something to knock Bakura out... It's because I can't I just knock out Bakura by myself. Besides maybe he is the only one who can save my friends... Which is the weirdest thought I ever had._

_To be continued!_

* * *

_**I'm so sorry for everyone who had to wait for me! I wanted to upload sooner but, I didn't have the time and way too much on my mind right now. I'm really Sorry... Hope you still enjoy it.**_

_**GinnNekoChanAngel: :D HEY thanks as always for being there to review! I'm glad you had a good time!**_

_**DemetriaNecrophades: THANKS! I knew you would like it. You brought me to this idea! :D**_

_**Pharaoh Silver: Thanks you so much for the review and favorite! I'm so happy with any support! You made me think about it and I dicided to upload as soon as I could. xD Still not pretty fast but I'm hoping nobody is mad. :D**_

_**Tell me if you liked it! I appriciate everything. Even just a review that says : cool. **_


End file.
